<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never been someone's everything. by LadyNox197893</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458695">Never been someone's everything.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNox197893/pseuds/LadyNox197893'>LadyNox197893</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Violence, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNox197893/pseuds/LadyNox197893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is left home with his new baby half-sister while his father has to go out. Being left alone with his dangerous mother and grandfather is a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never been someone's everything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regulus swore softly to himself when his father said he would be going out. Grandfather Pollux was gone too and someone had to watch Orion's new baby. He sighed and spoke before his father could ask. “Yeah i’ll watch her.” he said, his father gave him a look as though he was going to say something then nodded and pulled on his cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure when I will be back, it depends on how long the meeting goes for. If she gets hungry there is milk that Kreacher can heat up.” Orion paused and looked over at his youngest, and according to everyone else, only son. “You know… she doesn't have anyone else. We are her everything.” Reggie just nodded at him before returning to his book as Orion left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sat in silence for a while, it was likely that his mother, Walburga, and paternal grandfather Arcturus were in their rooms, and he wasn't sure if his uncle Cygnus was home.Not that he minded, it meant no one was screaming or trying to kill each other. Of course with a baby in the house that peace was unlikely to last long. His mother always said babies were loud, ugly, and disgusting things. In constant need of attention. The fact that he and Sirius had been babies, her babies, was not lost on him though. He was startled out of his thoughts by a sound coming from the bassinet close by. He braced himself for the crying and fussing only to be met by gentle coos and giggles. As though the tiny being inside had found something interesting. He looked up and noticed that Kreacher had restarted the attached mobile. Shaking his head he went back to his book determined to ignore the thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a new voice, his mother’s, seemed to whisper in his ear. About how Orion loved that tiny girl more than him, how he was going to lose headship to her. He gripped his book angrily and spoke. “I’m not weak. I wont lose my birthright to you.” his voice was so bitter that it almost startled him to tears. He felt them burning the edge of his eyes. Everyone else thought  so too. They whispered behind his back. About how Lord black had gone out and fathered another child. To make up for the loss of sirius? Perhaps, but more likely to replace his weaker son. A son that was constantly trying to prove his worth and coming up short, always to be in his brother's shadow.  “I’m better than Sirius and you. I am a true Black and nothing Father does will change that.” his voice shook a bit as he got to his feet, setting his book aside. He had not dared to look at the creature since he’d been home over break, but he couldn’t help himself now, he needed to see the threat to everything he had and everything he deserved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood above the basket listening to the sounds of  the mobile for a moment before he dared to look down. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it wasn't… this. A tiny child. With a small amount of jet black hair, light brown skin and wide deep blue eyes, not the grey that most the family had. He stood there processing it for a moment as the baby looked up at his kicking her feet and cooing. He let out a  short nervous laugh as he watched. “I… you probably think i’m Father don't you? I do look like him… you.. Don't.. Well not really. I suppose the.. Curls are there.” Reggie felt a slowly creeping guilt building. This was the baby that he had been so angry with for months now? That Walburga had been muttering threats about under her breath? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirene cooed more, lifting her tiny arms and grabbing with her hands causing Reggie to frown slightly confused about what she could possibly want from him. He sighed and carefully lowered his hand into her grasp freezing when her tiny hands found his fingers. The cooing stopped. Everything around them seemed to stop. In that moment it was just them. Him and this tiny, beautiful, real baby. His sister, he realized after a moment. Eirene seemed fascinated with him. Squeezing his fingers in her tiny fist. He imagined that she had realized he wasn't their father, and was trying to figure out what to do with that information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father will be home in a few hours… hopefully.” he said softly as he moved his fingers causing Eirene to giggle more and kick her feet. “Eirene….” Reggie smiled and gently pulled his hand away and after a moment of hesitating picked the small child up. “You are so small… I bet you were smaller before. I’m Regulus.. Reggie. That’s what cousin Bella, and… and our big brother Sirius would call me.” he carefully cradled the girl in his arms. His guilt didn't seem to matter anymore, because she was so happy to just be with him. He sat with her for a while, his book long forgotten, until she started fussing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe Eirene. Are you hungry?” he chuckled and set her back in her basket. He looked thoughtful for a moment then headed to the kitchen. “Kreacher? Can you show me how to heat up the milk for Eirene?” he beamed at the house elf as he came over to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course master Regulus. I can feed her if you would like,” the house elf bowed his nose barely not touching the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d like to do it... Uh but if you'd give me pointers.” Regulus was anxious at the idea but he felt he needed to. Father had asked him to take care of her while he was gone. He smiled as Kreacher helped him heat up the bottle, and jumped when a new sound came from the sitting room. It was still eirene but she was screeching. He rushed back into the room and felt blind rage seeing his mother with a cruel grin on her face and her hand in the bassinet. “Mother!” he yelled furiously, his body shaking and wand out before he even knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walburga removed her hand quickly and backed off her grin turning into a scowl. “What do you think you are doing?” she demanded small drops of blood dripping from her long nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you that!” he yelled storming over to his screaming sister and horrified to find deep claw marks running from the side of her eye to the corner of her mouth. He swore as he scooped her up using a blanket to cover the wound his wand still trained on Walburga. He gripped his wand harder as Arcturus entered the room scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yelling at your mother boy?” his grandfather asked coldly eyeing the crying baby he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing anything that little rat doesn't deserve!” Walburga screached angrily. “How dare you defend that disgrace orion brought into the house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a baby! My little sister! She is family and I won't let either of you hurt her!”He yelled shifting to shield Eirene the best he could. Just in time as Arcturus lashed out at him. Reggie managed to block the initial blows and shoot off a few of his own spells before one of his mothers hit his side. Through the burning pain he realized that he had to get out with Eirene. Time stopped for him again as he looked down at her. Her wide eyes were filled with tears, and he was hit with the realization that right now, in this moment, he was her everything. He acted on instinct using another spell and knocked both his attackers off their feet. When they were down he dove for the fireplace grabbing some floo powder and went to the first place he could think of. The Dark lords current base of operations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella!” He screamed for her, she would most likely be here. He clung to his side and onto Eirene who was still crying. “Bella! Please help!” he had squeezed his eyes shut and didn't look to see who moved Eiren from his arms. But he heard voices of other death eaters and managed to pick out Narssica’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby is hurt, i’ll take care of her, help Regulus. And someone get Bella!” Regulus didn't get to hear anything else before he passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned softly as he woke up, tucked into a bed with a potion on the table and Bella sitting in a chair next to him. “....Bella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie. You're awake.” She sounded relieved as she stroked his hair. “What happened? Who attacked you and… the baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eirene.. Is she ok? I... Walburga and Arcturus. Walburga was trying to hurt her… You need to let Father know.” Reggie hissed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. “I’m fine Bella… I just need to see Eirene. She is..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, enough. She is alright, We healed her and she is sleeping now. I made sure she was fed and safe.” Bella said softly, moving to help him lay back down. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie went quiet. He wasn't sure, besides to see Eirene himself. “Some parchment, ink and quill… i.. I'll write Father.” Bella nodded and got what he asked for. The letter to Orion was short. Telling him what happened. That he and Eirene were safe and to return home to deal with Walburga and Arcturus. But he had decided to write a second letter to sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius,</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It feels like a long time since we’ve last talked. I’m not sure how much you have heard through the rumor mill, but you are a big brother again. More pressing, I'm a big brother. Her name is Eirene and she is so beautiful and happy. But she also wasn't safe at home, Father should have known that. Mother and Grandfather Arcturus attacked us. We are both safe, with Bella. I don't know what I’m doing, she is so little. She doesn’t deserve to be stuck with this family. In this life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that isn't why i am writing. I have some questions I need answered. Do you remember when I was born? What did you think? Why when I looked at Eirene, when I held her, did I become her everything and she became mine. And what am i supposed to do with that? I’ve never been someone's everything before. And I am so scared, but at the same time. I have never felt so brave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope you will write back soon. </span>
</p><p><br/>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>Your brother, Regulus Alphard Black</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>